my messed up life
by dragneell49
Summary: Rin is a prisoner and has a messed up life but when she finally runs away will she be able to find happiness? or will her past come back to haunt her? main shipping: shess/rin inu/kag sango/ miroku please go easy on me this is my first fanfic i wil update if you people like it good and bad reviews are accepted
1. Chapter 1: Escape

My messed up life

Prologue

The deafening silence was shattered by a blood curdling scream I jerked awake as someone nearby walked by carrying a body "there goes another one." Here in this place kids are experimented on and I've been lucky that my turn hasn't come my name is Rin and that is all I know pathetic right? Well I have been stuck here for as long as I can remember which means I have most likely been my entire live and I'm guessing that I am about 15 years old cause when the guards come by they look at me and ask whether I'm 15 summers or if I'll be put into the _breeding program _whatever that is, I've been trained all my life on how to hack into computers and steal and things like that the thing is everyday I've been beaten up soooo you can guess that I have a fear of people and it's true but I'm not allowed to show any emotions. Well if you have the guts to find out what happens next by all meant continue but be warned this is not a story that you can put away anytime because if _they _find out you might be in danger. You have been warned

Chapter 1: Escape

I woke up to the loud bang of my cell door and there stood Naraku the owner of this horrifying place he looks at me and says "we are going to start testing you with various things tomorrow and you will also be put in the breeding program, be prepared to leave this cell in seven hours" _seven hours huh? Well mister you're in for a big surprise_ I had been sneaking out of my cell and gathering all the supplies I need to survive outside. And now I'm ready to escape and never return.

(Time skip: eleven oh I forgot to tell you Naraku came at like five p.m.)

I pulled on my black shorts, my thigh high socks and combat boots then my black tee-shirt and hoodie, and then I slung on my backpack and slid out the door. I stealthy walked to the master control room and then just to be mean I sent all the info to the government and deleted _everything_ and then shut down all security cams and left once outside in the courtyard I ran to the fence and jumped over and took off running and two seconds after I started running the searchlights went on and the alarm too but by the time the security guards and their dogs came I was long gone. I ran for hours and finally when civilization came into view I saw a mansion with a tall wall (the mansion is on a hill that's how she can see it) I sped up and ran up the wall did a summersault and landed standing before I walked a step I realized how tired I was but before I could find a good place to hide/sleep I fell over and just slept there out in the open.

(Time skip morning)

"Wake up and get off my property before I have you sent to prison"

I groggily sat up and look up and stared into liquid gold eyes


	2. Chapter 2: Sesshomaru

Chapter 2: Sesshomaru

_Previously on My messed up life:_

"_Wake up and get off my property before I have you sent to prison"_

_I groggily sat up and look up and stared into liquid gold eyes_

(Now on with the story! ^_^)

I stood up and looked at the beautiful god before me; he's a tall handsome guy with a good muscular build and long silver, elf like ears and his liquid gold eyes, "well? Are you leaving or not?" he asks in this monotone voice that ticked me off, now like I said I have a fear of people I just don't show it and right then I was trembling on the inside but I stood my ground and said "ummmm sorry sir I got lost and was looking for a place to stay and I guess I fell asleep….." he stared at me then said "how did you get in here?"

I gulped I was hoping that he wouldn't wonder how and I decided to play an innocent act "uhhh I uhhh…" just then an angry voice yelled "hey! Sesshomaru! Get your ass over here we're going to be late!" "Hnn … come" Sesshomaru said in a cold voice I shivered and followed him and when we got to where the voice came from I saw an angry hanyou I could tell by his adorable dog ears perched atop his head when he noticed my he said in a crabby voice "who's the wrench? And hurry up I want to get going" I pursed my lips what an _arrogant jerk_ I thought then I slid into the backseat of the car. And waited

(Sesshomaru p.o.v)

I was walking towards my idiot brother's car when I smelled a wonderful sect of cherry blossoms and honey so I went to investigate and I found a petite girl in all black clothing, long ebony black hair, and a backpack curled up, sleeping on the ground I being the gentleman I am woke her and when I saw her chocolaty brown eyes I was about to get lost in them but then I asked her a few questions but when my brother's voice rang out I told her to come with me why you might ask well because I could smell the large amount of fear coming off her in waves and it was sickening when we finally reach the hanyou I saw Rin silently slide into the car "hnn" was all I said before joining Rin in the car only I was sitting shotgun.

(Rin p.o.v.)

I looked out the window and froze when we pulled into a school parking lot when Sesshomaru got out I stayed but then the hanyou finally noticed me there when Sesshomaru stared at me and shouted "WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN MY CAR!? I THOUGHT YOU STAYED HOME!? SESSHOMARU WHY DID YOU BRING YOUR PET!?" everyone in the lot was staring and it made me uncomfortable, and I unconsciously stepped closer to Sesshomaru.

Then two guys came one shouted "Inuyasha! It's about time you got here!" Said person the hanyou turn and yelled right back "Shut it Miroku! At least I have the decency to not to look at her" he pointed at me "in a lecherous way." Miroku a tallish (did I forget to mention Rin's short?) guy who is obviously human with short, hair but it was long enough to pull into a pony tail; and violet eyes he wore a dark purple shirt and black jeans held his hands up in surrender then another tall guy with a tan, long black hair up in a high pony tail with electric blue eyes and elf ears he wore a black t-shirt and ripped blue jeans snickered then turned to Sesshomaru and asked the question everyone was wondering

"Who's the chick?" Sesshomaru was silent and turned to me "uhhh….hi?" I said while looking at my feet "I'm…uhhh" I trailed off trying to think of a cover story when the bell rang and everyone ran for the door everyone ran for the same class but they were shock when they saw me _in front of Sesshomaru_. Before anyone could ask me questions and sat on the floor in the back of the class and stared out the window, when the teacher walked in he started to talk but I ignored him

I sighed _it's going to be a long day_


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: survival

When first block finally ended I silently followed Sesshomaru to his next class which coincidently everyone was also there when Koga passed a note to Sesshomaru, he read it and passed it to me and his definition of passing things must be different from mine cause he _threw_ it at me and it thankfully caught it before it could hit my face. And the note said…

_Hey Sesshomaru who's the girl? And why is she following you? Is she a servant like Inuyasha said? I still don't get why he calls your servant's pets but I guess that does because they act like your pets…..anyways do you know her name? Is she going to be following you everywhere? Oh and be sure to hold on to this for later._

I arched my brow _why the heck is he asking so many questions?_ I wondered my head snapped up when a shadow fell on me and I saw three chicks one with a skimpy outfit **(I'm going to let you decide** **what she is wearing)** with long black hair up in a messy bun and red eyes along with the elf ears **(guess** **who this is…..go on guess)** on her left was a girl about my height with pale skin and hair and empty black eyes she was wearing a white dress and had a with rose in her hair,**(there are no uniforms cause they suck)** and on her right was a girl with long black hair and also wearing a skimpy outfit with cold brown eyes out of the corner of my eyes I saw Sesshomaru looking at me with his cold golden eyes he was watching to see what I'd do.

The one in the middle said "I'm Kagura this is Kanna" she pointed to the girl in white "and this is Kikyo and I have first dibbes on Sesshomaru so back off" I smiled and said in a monotone voice "so what? I don't care about who you are or if you called dibbes cause he absolutely despises you and your sad little group if you asked him who he would choose between me and you he'd pick me cause I'm not some desperate, depraved little whore who thinks she's all that, and dose whatever the hell she thinks will get him jealous, and I also don't dress like a prostitute." I stood up as the bell rang and followed Sesshomaru; I looked around because no one moved toward the door everyone was looking at me in shock "what?" I asked looking at Sesshomaru he stared at me before answering "you just did something no one has ever done and that's insult and defy Kagura, now come we will be late" and he turned and walked away with me following I looked over my shoulder to see Kagura staring wide eyed at us as everyone started to slowly leave the classroom.

Third and fourth block were a breeze now I am following Sesshomaru to who know where since I have no idea what the reason school was made for except to make kids die of boredom, I stopped when I heard my tummy grumble and I realized that I haven't eaten for three days, unfortunately I was so absorbed in my thoughts that I didn't notice Sesshomaru stopped until I met rock hard abs cause apparently he turned around to face me.

He looked at me with an arched eyebrow "that was loud-"he was cut off when Inuyasha shouted "oi Sesshomaru what the hell are you still doing here? You're supposed to be saving me a spot in the lunch line!" Sesshomaru just turns and continues walking when we enter the cafeteria and finally get food I have my tray piled high, once I sit down I dig in and am half way finished when I look up and see everyone at the table stares at me "what?" I finally ask cause the fight or flight instinct was starting to kick in.

"Well ummmm we've never seen someone eat so much" a girl with raven blackish hair brown eyes and creamy pale skin said then her eyes widened for a moment before she continued "my name is Kagome and this is my friend Sango and that is Ayame" Kagome pointed to each person " and you already know the guys"

I give them a weak smile and say "I'm Rin"


	4. Chapter 4 survival lesson 2

**hello my readers! first of all sorry of some characters are not the way they are in the series/manga if you have any suggestions then please pm me r something, if you have any ideas you would like me to use in my story then tell me and i might use them!**

**sorry for not updating sooner i was far away from my laptop (at the hell hole people call school) and i had a ton of things to do and now i finally finished chapter 4!**

**disclaimer: i don't own Inuyasha**

* * *

Chapter 4: survival lesson 2

_Previously _

_I give them a weak smile and say "I'm Rin"_

Miroku who was sitting next to me causally move his arm closer to my ass but I ignored it and continued eating until I feel something rub my ass I stiffen and then with my demon like speed I grabbed Miroku's arm and judo flipped him then threw him over my head so he slip across a table and ended up face first in a trashcan **(the trashcan is small and the people who sit at the table are too lazy to move thus the trashcan is there)** everyone gasped.

"What?" "No one has ever done that" "Oh" I whispered then I ran out the door towards the forest **(the school is by a forest)** "Rin wait!" I looked over my shoulder and saw all the demons of the group catching up to me but I poured on speed and was gone in the blink of an eye.

I didn't stop until I bumped into someone and let me tell you I was almost going all out at that speed I won't be seen be full blooded demon let alone half demons or humans I move too fast. And it isn't fun when you ram into someone at that speed, we both flew a few feet before we landed on the ground in a tangle of arms and legs.

"Owwwwww" both of us said in union after we untangle ourselves I look at the person I rammed into he had orange hair pulled up into a ponytail, emerald green eyes, elf ears, a fox tail and feet he was wearing blue pants and a light blue top with leaf designs and a tan vest, "sorry! I wasn't watching where I was going" I quickly say and scramble to my feet "it's ok, I'm Shippo." We stood a few feet apart "I'm Rin" I finally say as I look closer I see he's got cuts all over and has this wiled look in his eyes.

"Ummmm…..did…..did….you…..did you run away too... form Naraku?" Shippo's head snaps up from its slightly tilled position "how…how do….how do you know about Naraku?" his eyes more wild as if looking for an escape route while stuck in a cage.

I sighed and sat down by a tree "I ran away from there a day ago" I paused to let him know that I was an escapee just like him, he then sat down next to me before he says "I'll tell you my story if you tell me yours"

I nod and begin my story but I don't notice that seven pairs of eyes were watching and listening "I've live in that awful place all my life, everyday I'd fall asleep to screams and I'd see the people _he_ experimented on and they were covered in bruises, blood, infected cuts, everything I would have nightmares, then when they started training me the forced me to work all night, or go without food and water for three weeks, word was Naraku wanted to use me as a weapon or something, and the guards always wondered what was so special about me, I don't even know my last name! finally a day ago Naraku came and said _"we will start experimenting on you tomorrow and you will also be put into the breeding program"_ I had been sneaking out of my cell gathering things to help me out here and then I left, I collapsed in Lord Sesshomaru's yard then I attended school and had my first meal in three days, then I ran out here, and you know the rest" I finished my story and looked at him.

"I ….. My parents were murdered right in front of me Naraku killed them, he shaped every bone in their body after he tortured them, and I was trapped in a barrier….. That happened when I was four…. Naraku took me back to _that_ place, and like you I wasn't experimented on and then Naraku came a day ago and said that they would start, blah blah blah, then as he was leaving he said I was being put into the breeding program too and that who I was breeding with was very special then he left and I escaped ….you know the rest."

Then we heard sniffles we both turned and everyone came out with red eyes from crying well all except Sesshomaru whose face was expressionless

Kagome came forward and hugged me before she sobbed some more and said between sniffs "oh Rin I'm so sorry you went through so much without anyone!" then she latched on to Shippo

"well we told the child friendly version cause if we told you the actual version then you'd have nightmare for weeks and would puke" I stated with a bored tone my invisible walls to protect myself came up subconsciously.

Inuyasha and Koga being the cocky bastards they are said "ha! That would only happen to you humans!"

I turned and they both stiffened my eyes were so cold they made the artic look like a desert "you don't want to know." Then I disappeared and Shippo followed….well everyone followed but Shippo was next to me the whole time I ran and I felt…..better nowhere near close to feeling safe but it was a start.

I tripped…. I fucking tripped and landed on my face, it was gym and we were playing doge ball and cause everyone thinks I'm Sesshomaru's pet/servant/slave whatever, they were always aiming at me course they never him but this time I tripped because Kagura in her too tight shirt and super short shorts, she fucking stuck her fat leg out before I could react….if any of you are wondering I have had a fucking awful day.

Inuyasha threw a ball at me but I back flipped and grabbed a ball and flung it at him and I fell into auto-pilot and before I realized it, I was the only one standing.

The teacher stood in awe cause I just beat everyone but before he could say anything the bell rang I jogged over to Sesshomaru and followed him out to a bigger gym with more padding on the floor **(think of a gymnastics place)** there was a huge rack of weapons that held everything from swords, knifes, staffs, olden time weapons to modern weapons such as guns, a Taser and a few other things.

We all sat down on the bleachers when this old man walked in with a big hammer, his thinning grey hair up in a ponytail, and he wore a prisoner's outfit, his bug eyes were so huge they looked like they would fall out of his head, and his elf ears to top it off.

"My name is Totosai I am your weapons teacher and you will do exactly as I say else you can hang upside down by your toenails from the ceiling"

Some demons winced "all right now everyone grab your weapon I will pair you up and you will spar until the bell rings" as everyone walked off I stood up and followed Sesshomaru to the sword section, and grabbed a humongous sword, it was taller than me, a slivery white blade, golden hilt with a pearl on the end.

Totosai started pairing everyone up, he stopped halfway and said "everyone will attack uhhh Rai? No Rin"

The temperature dropped till it was below freezing I looked to see who was making the temperature drop because I was perfectly fine with what Totosai said and saw Sesshomaru leaning on the wall, his bangs covered his eyes, and a black and purple aura flowed off him when he looked up his eyes were very cold everyone started backing up and "shit! Hide me! Save me!" Totosai yelled as he ran and hid behind Inuyasha.

Before anyone could say anything Kagura lunged at me with a fan and screamed "dance of the dragon!"

I blocked it and sent it back at her she flew and hit the wall, "whoever defeats her gets extra credit!" Totosai yelled from his hurricane proof office.

That's when thing got crazy, people were attacking me left, right, up, down, backwards, forwards, every direction! But I played it cool and attacked right back soon everyone was down except for two people Sesshomaru (duh!) and someone with white hair that half way down his back, violet eyes, and white clothes, he made the blood drain from my face, my blood ran cold when I saw him.

I backed up and when he saw me his eyes widened then he smiled sadistically "well well well if it isn't the runaway Father has been worried sick," he said with mock worry everyone looked at me puzzlement in their eyes.

I whispered his name he is the bane of my existence

"_Hakudoshi"_

* * *

**ummmm yeah this was just something that popped into my head and yeah...well see you next time!**

**ja ne **


	5. Chapter 5 Friends?

**hey sorry fr not updateing in a while but i've been busy and this is probably not a good chappy but remember this is my first fanfic and all but i would like**

**if u review and tell me what u liked/ didn't like, what u would like to happen and stuff like that so i can make this a bit better**

**disclaimer: I sadly don't own Inuyasha **

* * *

Chapter 5: Friends?

"_Hakudosi"_

I lunged at him at he blocked but I swung my sword and disarmed him, and pinned him to the floor, out of the corner of my eye Sesshomaru start to make his way to me I flung my sword and I was so true to the shot that I pinned him to the wall by his collar if I had thrown more to the left I would've killed him.

He looked at me his eyes ever so slightly wide and filled with surprise, I lock eyes with Hakudoshi and whispered "what the hell are you doing here?!"

He smiled "I go to school here and I was also looking for you"

"No you weren't and even if you were you should've found me and turned me in by now"

"I would not turn you in remember the promise when we were kids?"

"Yes" "well I haven't forgotten have you?"

"No"

**Flashback**

_Nine year old Rin and ten year old Hakudoshi were running in the forest by the hell hole a.k.a. Spider Industries we were playing tag and I was running from Hakudoshi giggling "you can't catch me!" this was before I got scared of everything, he tagged me but we both tripped and fell we both burst out laughing before Hakudoshi said something that put a rift in our friendship "I'm leaving for a while, but I'll be back soon"_

"_WHAT! No you can't leave me! How do I know you aren't leaving me for someone else?" _

_He sat up and looked at me with a serious face, he held up his hand pinky extended "I Hakudoshi, son of Naraku promise that I am not leaving you for someone else, and to be your best friend forever, I will protect you from everything and everything including my father." We already knew what Naraku was doing with the experiments._

_I smiled and held up my own hand and said "I Rin, daughter of none accept your vow and will do the same for you, I will also do the best I can in my training do I can whoop your ass, and please visit often"_

_We sealed the promise and stood up we watched the sun set before we walked hand in hand to the building._

_That was the last time I saw Hakudoshi_

**End of flashback **

"you…..you jerk" I got up and pulled him up with me before I judo flipped him and then I kicked him in the ribs, he got up and swung at me and I blocked, I did a round-house kick, then rapid fire punches he was barely able to keep up only a few of my attacks were blocked.

Finally I had him pinned to the floor his face on the ground and his arm bent behind him "say uncle"

I said with a devious smirk "NO!" he yelled in defiance I bent his arm more "say it" silence…it seemed to go on forever before he said one word that made me a criminal and wanted by everyone in the gym for both good and bad reasons,

"Uncle" he said and as I released him everyone surged forward the girls bent on killing me and the guys bent on forcing me to join their gang.

"RUN!" I screamed dragging Hakudoshi with me I stopped by Sesshomaru grabbed my sword releasing him, snatched the scabbard, sheathed the sword and strapped it to my back before making a mad dash to the doors.

We ran for the forest before they could catch us then I was pinned to a tree "what-?"

Hakudoshi had pinned me to the tree Sesshomaru was looking at him with his cold glare debating wither he was going to do anything.

I looked at Hakudoshi his eyes glassy I _know that look _my body tensed as I remembered when I first saw that look.

_Flashback_

_I was staring at the wall after a lesson in hand-to-hand combat I was aching all over then I heard a voice "well long time no see Rin"_

_I turned and saw a glassy eyed Hakudoshi I smiled but that faded when I saw him smile sadistically and raise a hand that held a crossbow_

_He shot and hit me square in the chest _

_I looked down at the arrow in shock and then looked at him before I fell back and was dragged into oblivion_

_In the dark recess of my mind I saw a young bot being dragged by his stomach slit open his insides coming out and an eye ball hanging down his face then I heard the screams of many others I backed up until I hit a wall or something cause someone was coming towards me with a jagged knife, a whip strapped to his hip, he raised his hand and prepared to strike but I woke up it turned out to be a hallucination he visited often but he was always glassy eyed soon I came to believe my Hakudoshi died and was replaced by a Hakudoshi that's only mission in the world was to torture and kill me._

_End of Flashback_

I started thrashing and screamed bloody murder which scared everyone in a 5 mile radius, those people will probably have nightmares now…oh well.

I managed to free myself and dashed behind Sesshomaru I wrapped my arms around myself to try to keep myself from shaking uncontrollably….it didn't work Sesshomaru stared at me with his cold eyes that held slight concern, and Hakudoshi was looking at us with _clear_ eyes "uhhh what just happened?"

He took a step forwards as he said that, I backed up I was scared so scared it was like the devil himself was right in front of me.

Hakudoshi looked at me with a confused expression and then used demon speed to stand by my side hew grabbed my arm.

On instinct I kick him square in the jaw and ran with all my speed and that's like 300 miles per hour fast huh? Cool is one way to describe it and I does have its advantages. (Insert smug smirk) well anyway I ran and didn't stop until I had run to my palace (Sesshomaru's house) and barricaded myself in his room and locked all doors and windows.

Because every time that happens with Hakudoshi Naraku appears out of nowhere it's just plain creepy.

So the keep myself from having a heart attack I settled for watching TV and eating Sesshomaru's stash of junk food, I sat flipping through Netflix trying what show I should watch _Inuyasha, Fairy Tail, Blue Exorcist, Black Butler, or Avatar the last airbender._

I settled for Fairy Tail I sat watching it for three hours strait I ate a dozen Cheetos bags, and was half way through a bucket of chocolate ice cream, when I stopped to talk to the ice cream.

Ok pause before you think I weird I only talk to inanimate objects because I'm lonely. Ok press play!

"Ice cream do you think he found me? I hope not because that meant I'd have to leave you…. I know you don't want me to leave but I might have to ice cream you have to deal with it."

I sighed "I don't want to go back there ever ice cream" I took a big spoon full and then just out right gulped everything down and then flopped onto Sesshomaru's bed. I drifted into sleep because I was just too tired.

A loud crash of glass shattering awoke me and what I saw was my living nightmare.

* * *

**and there you have it folks the 5th chappy...probably not my best but this is what i came up with my sick mind (i have been sick coughing and all that good jazz) plz review and all that good jazz see u next time! **

**Ja Ne**


End file.
